Dejà vu
by Lunanoe
Summary: Más ciego es aquel que no quiere ver pero existen momentos en la vida que nos hacen recuperar la visión. "¿Dónde he visto esto antes?" Regalo para Silvia & Cata
1. Un amor aullado

Creo que esta ha sido una de las mayores idas de olla de mi vida. Pero me da igual porque se lo prometí a dos de mis nakamas y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Ha sido muy entretenido escribir este OneShot más que nada porque hasta yo misma me he asombrado del resultado medianamente decente que me ha quedado. No sé qué opinaréis ustedes. Antes de que alguien lo diga, no habrá un segundo episodio.

¡Que viva el SiCa! xDD

**Disclaimer: **No, One Piece no es mío pero tengo registrada la posición de koala. ¡Toma esa, Oda!

* * *

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba claro que él jamás llegaría a verla como algo más que una nakama. Lo daba a entender por la forma en que se dirigía a ella. La evitaba, por supuesto, siempre que ella se le acercaba encontraba la manera de escapar de su compañía.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la nueva isla a la que acababan de llegar, se preguntaba si algún día él rompería la barrera que había interpuesto entre ambos y le daría la oportunidad de demostrarle la mujer que era realmente. Si algún día él dejaría de ver en ella a Miss All Sunday, pues en muchas ocasiones pensaba que su nakama todavía la contemplaba como una antigua enemiga por su comportamiento hacia ella.

Esa era la razón por la que solo se dirigía a él por el cargo que desempeñaba en la tripulación en lugar de por su nombre. Dudaba si Zoro había dejado de desconfiar de ella y no podía dirigirse a él con familiaridad teniendo todas esas dudas en su corazón.

No estaba hecha para el amor. Creía que todas sus relaciones debían basarse en el interés en lugar de los sentimientos. De acuerdo, no le importaba, podría vivir así pero necesitaba al menos saber que él confiaba en ella. Sabiendo eso podría continuar con la cicatriz de un amor imposible. La cicatriz por el único hombre al que probablemente amaría en su vida.

Caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque. Bueno, seguiría ese camino, aún quedaba largo rato para regresar al barco con sus nakamas.

Un ruido a su espalda le llamó la atención. No era nada del otro mundo, el sonido de unas pisadas humanas, pero por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de voltear a ver quién era el propietario de esos pasos.

Quedando oculta detrás de un roble, Robin vio a una chica alta de cabello oscuro con una cesta en la mano, recolectando frutos de los árboles. Era una muchacha adulta. No había en su rostro signos de niñez y su cuerpo parecía haber alcanzado su total desarrollo.

No sabía por qué pero decidió continuar mirando a aquella recolectadora aún cuando no tuviera motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Entonces, mientras la chica estaba agachada observando algo en el suelo, Robin pudo ver como un oso gigante se acercaba a su posición. La muchacha no podía verlo, pues estaba de espaldas al animal, pero la arqueóloga sí y enseguida decidió recurrir a su Hana Hana no mi para salvar la vida de esa desconocida.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

De repente, la figura de un enorme lobo se interpuso entre la chica, quien ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo observando a su atacante, y el oso.

El lobo erizó su pelambrera y mostró sus afilados dientes al oso, quien gruñó como respuesta a las provocaciones de su oponente.

Robin no supo decir qué era lo que más le impactó de aquella escena.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó la actitud protectora del lobo, quien observaba al oso con una mirada furiosa, demoníaca, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerle pedazos por haber pensado atacar a la muchacha. El protector lobo se abalanzó sobre el oso, teniendo vigilada al mismo tiempo a la chica y evitando dejar cualquier espacio libre que permitiera al oso realizar la tarea que se había propuesto.

¿Dónde había visto eso antes?

El estómago se le retorció al ver el comportamiento que adquirió la muchacha cuando vio aparecer al impresionante lobo. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a su salvador pero pronto su mirada adoptó una clase de temor que Robin supo identificar. La muchacha no sentía miedo porque el oso pudiera atacarla a ella sino porque le causara daño alguno al lobo.

¿A quién le recordaba aquella actitud?

Finalmente el oso, viendo que no tenía ninguna opción de vencer al lobo, se retiró malherido al fondo del bosque, dejando al animal y a la chica solos. El lobo se acercó a la muchacha temblando por completo. Su temblor cesó cuando la muchacha acarició su pelaje y le sonrió.

Entonces, el lobo desapareció para dejar paso a otra muchacha. Era morena y más joven que la primera chica pero no se veía en ella signo alguno de comportamiento infantil. Destilaba una madurez que indicaba que había dejado la niñez atrás.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la chica lobo a la recoletadora.

-¿Tú cómo estás? –fue la respuesta que recibió.

-No te preocupes por mí –atajó la loba.

-Podría haberte matado.

-A ti también. No iba a permitir que te hiciera daño.

La recolectadora suavizó su ceño preocupado y sonrió. La chica lobo la abrazó, dándole un pequeño beso.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la loba se subió a la espalda de la primera muchacha, la cual se puso en pie y prosiguió su tarea de coger frutos de los árboles, siendo esta vez la chica que llevaba a la espalda la encargada de cogerlos.

¿Por qué le resultaba familiar a Robin todo eso?

Sintió como algo dentro de ella explotaba al hallar la respuesta: era la situación que vivía cada vez que un enemigo se abalanzaba sobre ella y Zoro aparecía para defenderla. Si se comparaba con lo que acababa de ver, ella era la recolectadora, el oso el enemigo de turno y Zoro el lobo.

Había visto esa misma mirada en su nakama cada vez que saltaba a defenderla. Y ella sentía lo mismo que la recoletadora al ver su espalda interponerse entre un atacante y su persona.

¿Tal vez esa reticencia a su compañía era porque…? No, se habría dado cuenta. ¿O no? ¿Tan concienciada estaba de que nunca nadie se enamoraría de ella que había cerrado los ojos ante lo evidente?

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al pueblo, teniendo como última imagen la transformación nuevamente de la chica más joven en lobo, siendo esta vez ella quien cargara a la otra chica sobre su lomo. La recoletadora se abrazó al cuello del animal y se perdieron entre los árboles.

Cuando Robin volvió al pueblo, escuchó un aullido lejano. Volteó, posando su mirada en una pequeña montaña oculta al fondo del bosque. Ahí, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la loba y la muchacha, que la observaban fijamente.

Entonces, la nariz de la loba empezó a sangrar.


	2. ¿Solo? en el bar

Sé que dije que no habría un segundo episodio de este fic pero como soy demasiado blanda con ciertas personas he decidido hacer otro capítulo extra. Aviso que ZoRo poco porque estos dos OneShot han sido más un regalo para dos nakamas muy especiales que otra cosa. Ellas saben que las quiero mucho.

Durante el proceso de inspiración, no he tenido presión de ningún tipo para escribir esto. Tal vez sí pero como lo diga...

Es pésimo pero teniendo en cuenta que es sobre un shipper no OP inventado en el Club de Facebook ZoroxRobin me ha quedado medio decente.

**Disclaimer: **Sacaría de la inocente niñez a más de uno si One Piece fuera mío.

* * *

No había acompañado a sus nakamas en la isla porque necesitaba estar solo. SOLO. Sí, es cuando alguien no quiere que se le acerque persona alguna porque necesita pensar, estar tranquilo. En su caso, en un bar acompañado de cuantas botellas de sake pudiera proporcionarle el mesero.

Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a poder estar un solo segundo tranquilo y en soledad él? Ahora se encontraba soportando a una jovencita que francamente lo había puesto algo nervioso desde el primer momento que se le acercó.

¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él? Ya podía repartir un poco de mala suerte.

Luego de cinco minutos de estar en calma, sintió una penetrante mirada a su espalda. Al voltear, contrajo el rostro en una mueca de extrañeza al ver a una chica que no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad observándole de una manera que le alteraba. Como si quisiera…

Se sintió aún más intimidado cuando la chica empezó a sangrar por la nariz. ¿Se había encontrado a la novia de Sanji o qué demonios?

Cuando abrió la boca, la chica se le abalanzó encima –literalmente- apretándole el cuello con tanta fuerza que Zoro creyó que lo ahogaría. Con rudeza, la apartó de su cuerpo pero la separación no duró demasiado ya que la muchacha volvió a tirársele encima.

-¡Cásate conmigo! –le gritó la extraña- Tengo esposa pero no importa. ¡Quiero ser tu mujer!

A cada palabra Zoro se convencía de que estaba ante una digna maestra hentai. Tanto que no dudaba se llevaría bien con Sanji si llegaban a conocerse.

-Esto...¡SUÉLTAME! –le dijo Zoro cuando la chica lo tomó del abrigo para atraerlo hacia ella.

-¿Es que no puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto sin que acoses a alguien?

Zoro vio entrar a otra chica, más mayor que su inesperada admiradora hentai, por la puerta del bar. Cuando la nueva chica habló, la que lo abrazaba lo soltó y corrió hacia la muchacha mayor, dándole un beso al llegar ante ella.

-Pero, ¿has visto quién es? –preguntó la joven a su pareja- ¿No podemos llevarlo con nosotros? Al menos un día…

-No –sentenció la otra chica-. Además, ¿sabes la bronca que te formaría tu nee-chan cuando se enterara de que lo has secuestrado?

-¡Seguro que estaría de acuerdo en encerrarlo en la torre de vigía!

Zoro, quien no podía articular palabra como consecuencia de la inquietante conversación de la que él era protagonista, vio a las dos jóvenes mirándolo fijamente, dándose cuenta de que la mayor estaba reflexionando sobre lo dicho por la joven.

Esto era demasiado extraño. ¿Acaso esas querían secuestrarlo para…para…tenerlo de juguete en la torre? Esto tenía que ser un sueño, sí, debía serlo. No podía existir gente tan hentai. Aunque bueno, ¿no tenía un buen ejemplo entre sus nakamas?

El espadachín llevó su mano a Wado, dispuesto a defenderse de esas chicas si intentaban atacarlo. La mirada de ambas brilló cuando hizo ese gesto y Zoro entonces supo que no intentarían atacarlo.

-Me pregunto si su cuarta espada será igual que las otras –confesó la joven cuando el hombre dejó a Wado en su lugar. Sobra decir que Zoro se sonrojó ante estas palabras. ¿Quiénes eran estas?

-Le estamos asustando, amor –dijo la mayor, quien parecía la más centrada de las dos. Entonces, posó su mirada en la muñeca de la joven-. ¡Tienes la muñeca hinchada! Ahórrate la frase hentai que estás pensando y escúchame: tienes que dejar que Leaf te la revise. Apuesto que te lo has hecho cuando me defendiste de ese oso.

-Estoy bien, eres muy exagerada. No es nada.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Debes tomarte las cosas en serio! Un esguince de muñeca será una tontería pero debes dejar que te lo curen. No deberías haberte interpuesto entre ese oso y yo. Podrías haber salido mucho más lastimada.

-Y tú podrías haber muerto –le replicó la joven con seriedad-. Te protegeré tantas veces como sean necesarias. ¿Es que no sabes todavía lo mucho que te quiero?

Dejà vu. Eso fue lo que experimentó Zoro al oír la conversación entre esas dos chicas. ¿Cuántas veces había visto la alterada mirada de Robin cuando saltaba a defenderla en mitad de una batalla? ¿Cuántas veces le había confesado él que no le importaba arriesgar su vida si alguno de sus nakamas se encontraba en peligro? Nunca lo había dicho pero Zoro sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que se expondría tantas veces como fuera preciso para salvar a uno de sus nakamas en concreto: a la poseedora de aquella mirada celeste con la que soñaba cada noche.

-Lo sé –replicó la mayor-, y yo también te quiero. Por eso mismo no soporto ver que expones tu vida por mí. Sé que lo ves en mi mirada.

La más joven volvió a besarla y la abrazó con fuerza.

¿Era una señal que se hubiera encontrado con esas chicas y escuchara su conversación? No, había una gran diferencia: ellas se querían pero Robin a él no.

Entonces, ¿por qué creía escuchar a Robin cada vez que la muchacha más mayor abría la boca?

-Anda amor, ya va siendo hora de volver al barco –recordó la mayor.

La joven volteó hacia Zoro y de nuevo esa cara de absoluta hentai volvió a florecer.

-¿Te has pensado lo de casarte conmigo?

Zoro no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante la pregunta. Se levantó y se acercó a la chica, plantándole un suave y brevísimo beso en los labios.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos, onna –dijo el espadachín sonriéndole de forma arrebatadoramente sexy a la más mayor cuando pasó por su lado.

La más joven se había desmayado y su nariz sangraba. La mayor, luego de recuperar la compostura que había perdido ante tal sonrisa, se acercó a su compañera y logró que volviera en sí.

-Ahora sí que vas a tener que dejar que Leaf te vea.

-Me ha…me ha…

-Sí, te ha besado. Lo he visto –dijo entre dientes la mayor.

La más joven se incorporó y le sonrió a su compañera.

-No estés celosa. Con Zoro tendría noches locas pero contigo también tendría días.

La chica mayor tardó un poco en corresponder su sonrisa pero cuando lo hizo, la joven la besó de manera algo más efusiva esta vez.

-¡Volvamos al barco pero ya! –dijo la muchacha más joven.


	3. Azúcar y besos

Por el momento, este fic no tiene intención de acabarse.

Minna, hola! La trama original de este fic se cierra con este episodio pero no creáis que acaba todo. Voy a empezar a hacer otros OneShot en este mismo tema independientes unos de otros con shippers -y el ZoRo, por supuesto- de personas harto especiales para mí. Mis nakamas.

El episodio de hoy se lo dedico a mi medio limón. Espero haber desprendido tanta azúcar como vosotros realmente. Para mi querida nakama Laura, una asesina que se hace querer.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no es mío pero a este ritmo me convierto en la escritora del ZoRoHentaiFan.

* * *

Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Había besado a una niña! Bueno, aunque de niña tenía más bien poco. ¡No, no, eso no importaba! ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Bah, mejor dejaba ese tema enterrado al fondo de su memoria. A fin de cuentas, estaba convencido de que esa chica de inocente tenía poco y la que había intentado propasarse era ella así que…

¿Pero por qué se había desmayado cuando la besó?

Tan asombrado lo había dejado la rareza de ese encuentro con ambas chicas que no se percató de que chocaba con alguien.

-Perdón, yo…

Levantó la mirada para que su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho al ver ese par de preciosos y brillantes zafiros. Ayudó a Robin a levantarse, la cual le sonreía como diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Su mente todavía continuaba ocupada por el recuerdo de esa loba y su compañera. No podía dejar de establecer similitudes entre esa pareja y su nakama peliverde y ella. No ayudaba el hecho de que se lo encontrara y estuviera agarrando su mano en ese instante.

Pudo ver un patente rubor en las mejillas de Zoro. Le pareció que no podía existir imagen más tierna que ver a ese hombre que en la batalla se convertía en un monstruo sonrojarse por estar tomando la mano de una mujer.

Robin la agarró con fuerza y caminó con el peliverde, quien no dejaba de mirar su mano entrelazada con la de la arqueóloga.

-¿Te molesta? –le preguntó Robin.

La respuesta del hombre fue encogerse de hombros. Le habría gustado decirle que no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario. Que deseaba no soltarse jamás de su mano y recorrer cada rincón del mundo a su lado. Que quería sentir ese calor que desprendía su mano cada día del resto de su vida.

Quería decirle muchas cosas pero no podía hacerlo. No si no quería perder la relación que los unía. No podía aventurarse a creer que ella sintiera los mismos sentimientos que él albergaba.

-¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Robin- Pareces distraído.

-Estoy bien –sentenció el kenshi-. La que parece estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí eres tú.

Cuando Robin abrió la boca, algo la obligó a cerrarla cuando oyó unas risas femeninas. Procedían de un puesto de espadas al aire libre. Hubo algo en esa risa que captó la atención de Robin. Pareciera ser como si ese día su instinto la estuviera llevando a situaciones clave para comprender todo el cóctel de sentimientos que sufría.

-Mi jardín está un poco vacío, kenshi san –informó la mujer-. Necesito comprar algunas flores.

Sin darle opción a réplica, Robin caminó hacia el puesto de flores que, casualmente, estaba justo al lado del de espadas. No sabía qué era pero algo le gritaba que fuera hacia allá.

Cuando llegó al puesto, fingió mirar las flores con interés pero en realidad volteó un poco el rostro para poner cara a la dueña de esa risa. Tendría más o menos la misma edad que la chica lobo del bosque. Su melena castaña ondeaba al viento y había tal brillo en sus ojos que Robin creyó que dejaría ciego al chico que la acompañaba.

Aunque, sinceramente, la arqueóloga se preguntaba si no acabaría siendo ella la que se quedara ciega cuando comprobó que el mismo brillo sobresalía en la verde mirada del chico, que sería un par de años mayor que su compañera.

¿Qué fue lo que le llamó la atención de esa pareja? ¿Tal vez era que ambos se miraban de la misma forma que la chica lobo y la recolectadora? ¿O era más bien que parecía que tenían construida una burbuja a su alrededor donde solo eran conscientes de la presencia del otro?

Fuera lo que fuera, a Robin le dio cierta envidia ser testigo de ese grado de complicidad y amor. Ojalá ella pudiera vivir lo mismo que esa pareja, que no dejaba de besarse y profesarse cariños sin importarles que se encontraran en el centro del pueblo ni que alguien pudiera escandalizarse por intensas muestras de amor.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué tanto miras, onna?

Volteó su rostro hacia Zoro, comprobando que su discreción había quedado oculta al mirar largo rato a la joven pareja.

-¿No te parece que estas flores son preciosas? –dijo Robin cogiendo una maceta con unas flores que Zoro no supo identificar.

-No sé cómo pueden hacer esto en medio de tanta gente –confesó Zoro mirando de reojo a la pareja.

-Porque se quieren, kenshi san. Las parejas, cuando se quieren, se abrazan, se besan, se cogen de la mano…

Sí, había dicho eso, y en cuanto lo dijo no pudo evitar soltar su agarre de la mano del espadachín. Ambos evitaron la mirada del otro para que no pudiera ver el intenso sonrojo que asomaba en sus mejillas.

Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Robin miró las distintas flores como si de un Phonelygh se tratasen y Zoro miraba hacia la nada para esconderse de los ojos de su nakama.

-No sé cuál escoger, ¿me ayudas…Zoro?

Fue como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica. Lo había llamado por su nombre y su rápido volteo informó a Robin de que esto no había sido un gesto que el espadachín pasara por alto.

Nuevamente, las risas de la chica captaron su atención.

-No sé qué espada escoger –informó la joven-. ¿Me ayudas?

-No puedo centrarme en las espadas si tú estás delante –afirmó el chico.

La joven soltó una sonrisa tan tonta y enamorada que Robin se avergonzó de estar espiando la conversación de esa pareja. Aunque estuvieran en la calle, la arqueóloga se sentía como si hubiera invadido su intimidad.

-Deben tener el azúcar por las nubes –susurró Zoro.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan brusco! –dijo Robin sonriendo- ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo si tuvieras una pareja? ¿No gritarías al mundo entero los sentimientos que albergaras por ella?

-Si ese momento llegara, no la llevaría por el mundo sino que la conduciría hasta el cielo.

Algo dentro de Robin se dobló por la mitad cuando el hombre pronunció esa frase mientras la miraba con una intensidad que nunca antes había percibido en sus ojos. ¿Le estaba queriendo decir algo con esa frase?

No podía ser….

-Perdonad.

Voltearon y se encontraron con la chica del puesto de las espadas. Robin creyó que la había pillado mirándolos y ahora se lo echaría en cara.

-Solo va a ser una cosa –informó la chica poniéndose seria-. ¡¿Os queréis besar de una maldita vez?! Me vais a apestar la ropa con ese olor a hormonas. ¡Bésala! –dijo a Zoro señalándole con un dedo. El espadachín no se movía de la impresión. La joven gruñó-. ¡Que le hagas esto!

La joven agarró a su novio y le plantó tal beso que todos los allí presentes se volvieron a mirar la escena con los ojos abiertos. Sobra decir que Zoro y Robin permanecían estáticos, atónitos por la petición de la chica.

Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo seguir obviando la necesidad de respirar, se separaron, sin romper el fuerte abrazo en el que estaban unidos.

-Eso debes hacer –dijo la chica-. ¿Necesitas que te lo explique con una pizarra?

Robin pretendía decirle algo a la chica pero lo olvidó cuando sintió como unas manos que agarraron su cintura la voltearon, quedando a milímetros del rostro de Zoro. Sus labios se rozaron una sola vez para fundirse en un apasionado beso que ambos llevaban años esperando.

Cuando precisaron aire, el kenshi le preguntó a la dueña del puesto de flores por el hotel más cercano. Una vez recibidas las instrucciones, se echó a Robin al brazo cual saco de patatas mientras la arqueóloga no dejaba de soltar una risa nerviosa. Sin embargo, tuvo el gesto de sonreír a la chica como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Sigo pensando que quedaría mejor con Pellona –susurró el chico.

La chica lo miró de manera glaciar.

-¡Olvídalo ya! –dijo la joven- Eso es tan posible como el SanRo.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi shipper favorito? –preguntó el joven mientras la agarraba por la cintura- Tú y yo. El AdLa.


	4. La suerte de escoger

Continuamos la colección de OneShot sobre mis nakamas y algo de ZoRo. El OneShot de hoy me produce mucha alegría publicarlo pues es el primero donde la autora -es decir, yo- sale y no podría hacerlo con mejor compañía que la de su senchou. Aishiteru, one-chan!

No sé cuál será el siguiente, ni su temática pero lo que puedo avanzar es que, al igual que los otros cuatro episodios, será una locura.

**Disclaimer: **Que vale, que One Piece no es mio. No hace falta poner el dedo en la herida, malas personas.

* * *

¿Cómo podía soportarla Robin? En serio, ¿cómo lo hacía? Él sería incapaz de soportar una tarde entera a solas con Nami pero Robin lo hacía con sumo gusto, con alegría incluso. ¿Cómo la aguantaba a una majo como era la akage? Bueno, tal vez se debiera al hecho de que Robin era la única de la tripulación que no recibía golpes, gritos ni insultos de la navegante. Era algo así como una hermana mayor para ella por lo que no podía atacarla con sus violentas reacciones.

¡Pero al resto sí, por supuesto! La navegante siempre tenía que imponer su voluntad, no era feliz hasta salirse con la suya, y cualquiera que presenciara uno de sus arrebatos de ira la creería a ella la senchou en vez de a Luffy, que agachaba la cabeza y cedía ante cualquier petición de la mujer.

Justo cuando llegaban a una nueva isla, justo cuando ocasión de escapar un rato de esa manada de locos que eran sus nakamas, justo cuando pensaba que podría estar un tiempo a solas con Robin –pues lo que menos había en el Sunny era intimidad-…salta Nami y anuncia, sin preguntar a nadie, que la arqueóloga y ella irían de compras en la misha y que el resto podían largarse donde quisieran. Antes de que Sanji abriera la boca para ofrecerse a llevar las bolsas de sus dos "preciosas y angelicales princesas", Zoro le avisó a Nami que tendría que cambiar de planes y buscarse a otro que la acompañara de tiendas.

Entonces, como si se tratasen de niños pequeños peleando por un nuevo y valioso juguete, espadachín y navegante comenzaron a discutir, siendo interrumpidos por las amenazas del cocinero al peliverde de que le patearía el trasero si osaba pronunciar otro insulto a Nami. La mujer le lanzó una mirada glaciar y el rubio no volvió a abrir la boca.

Para sorpresa de Zoro, Robin se interpuso entre los dos y dijo que iría con Nami de compras, pues necesitaba algunas cosas. La sonrisa de triunfo que le lanzó la akage hizo que Zoro se largara indignado, soltando maldiciones a cada cosa que veía.

¿Por qué se había ido con Nami? ¿Acaso la compañía de la navegante le parecía más apetitosa que la suya? ¿Se había aburrido de él?

Mujeres…

-Perdona –susurró una voz a su espalda-, se te ha caído el pañuelo.

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse a una chica probablemente recién entrada en la edad adulta con una larga melena rubia y ojos azules. La chica le sonreía con el pañuelo tendido en su mano en señal de ofrecimiento.

Obviamente, lo que llamó su atención fue el gran lobo que acompañaba a la chica rubia. Su pelaje era oscuro y sus ojos tenían una chispa que el espadachín nunca antes había presenciado en ningún animal. Fue entonces cuando vio que el lobo empezaba a sangrar por su nariz levemente…

-Esto –dijo Zoro agarrando el pañuelo-…tu lobo está….

-Le pasa a menudo –la chica rubia suspiró y miró al lobo con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Compórtate al menos por una vez! Perdona a mi one-chan pero tiene problemas con los hombres y mujeres atractivos.

-¿Tu…qué? –preguntó Zoro sorprendido del vínculo que la chica rubia había afirmado que existía entre esa loba y ella.

-Mi one-chan –repitió como si fuera lo más normal ser hermana de una loba-. Te resultará extraño que califique así a un animal pero ella es…especial. Es una mujer lobo.

La loba se acercó a Zoro y le puso el hocico en su vientre, que quedaba al descubierto al no tener el espadachín camiseta ni nada cubriendo su torso. El hombre contrajo la cara preguntándose qué estaba haciendo esa loba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el pelaje del animal, quien retrocedió ante esa caricia como si le hubieran suministrado una descarga eléctrica. Aulló y, antes de que Zoro pudiera pestañear, tenía ante sus ojos a una chica morena más joven que la rubia. La morena se enganchó a su espalda como si de un koala se tratase (**N/A: **Ains, la postura del koala…Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si la quieres, Oda).

-¿Pero qué haces? –dijo Zoro intentando zafarse del agarre de la joven, la cual se agarraba fuertemente a su cuello clavándole las uñas en los hombros- ¿Puedes decirle que me suelte? –pidió a la chica rubia, que observaba la escena con un poco de resignación.

-¡No! –gritó la chica lobo y ahora koala- ¡Quédate conmigo! –la chica mordisqueó el cuello del hombre.

Zoro, cansado ya de la extraña y hentai actitud de esa desconocida, se movió de tal forma que la chica cayó de espaldas al suelo, dándose tal golpe que Zoro se asustó un poco. Le pareció extraño ver la actitud calmada de la chica rubia. No parecía estar preocupada y posó su mirada en el espadachín:

-¿Te importa cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta nuestro barco? Yo lo haría pero no tengo tanta fuerza.

-En los brazos…de Zoro –susurró la chica morena con emoción cuando el espadachín la cargó en sus brazos ya que se sentía responsable de su caída- ¡Vamos a perdernos juntos, Zoro!

-¿Se comporta así todo el rato? –preguntó Zoro, logrando una afirmación por parte de la chica rubia- ¿Y cómo es que la soportas? Tú pareces una persona más equilibrada.

-Sí, claro –susurró la chica morena soltando una carcajada-. Como se nota que no has leído…

-Es mi one-chan –dijo la joven rubia, interrumpiendo a la otra joven-. No considero que deba soportarla. Es como si a cualquiera le preguntaran por qué soporta a sus padres. No es soportar, es querer.

-No os parecéis…-dijo Zoro.

-En carácter sí –dijo la chica joven-. Ella es tan hentai como yo lo que pasa es que lo disimula un poquitín mejor.

-No le hagas caso –pidió la joven rubia-. No nos parecemos porque biológicamente no somos hermanas. Tengo cuatro hermanos en mi tripulación y ninguno compartimos a los mismos padres. Yo tuve la suerte de poder elegir a mis hermanos y ha sido la mejor elección que he hecho nunca.

-Pero –interrumpió Zoro-, siento decírtelo pero no lo comprendo. Tu one-chan sería la compañera perfecta para uno de mis nakamas en cuanto a que ambos son unos hentai. ¿No te resulta molesto tener que ir soportando cada hemorragia nasal porque no se puede contener?

-Si te dijera lo que recibo a cambio entenderías que no me resulta ninguna molestia hacerlo.

-¡Nee-chan! –dijo la morena un poco emocionada- Que me digas esas cosas no me hará feliz, baka…

-Pero, entonces –continuó el espadachín-, ¿antepondrías las decisiones de tu one-chan, aunque no lo fuera realmente, a las de tu pareja?

-Mi pareja siempre puede irse pero mi one-chan estará ahí. Lo sé. Creo que entiendo por qué me preguntas esto y sé que tú nunca abandonarías a tu pareja pero tienes que entender que ciertas relaciones permanecen a lo largo del tiempo y son demasiado importantes para el que las vive. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se siente tu pareja cada vez que tú y su one-chan discutís?

Cualquiera en su lugar, le habría preguntando cómo es que sabía todo eso pero Zoro estaba demasiado ocupado recordando el rostro un poco apenado de Robin cada vez que Nami y él peleaban. Hasta ahora nunca se había planteado que era un plato de mal gusto para la arqueóloga. Pero ahora que lo descubría se sentía tremendamente culpable…¿Cómo había podido darle a escoger?

-Ya puedes irte –informó la chica rubia-. Mi one-chan puede perfectamente ponerse en pie y nuestro barco está aquí al lado.

-No, no puedo moverme –dijo la morena fingiendo dolor-. Me duele mucho. Zoro, vas a tener que llevarme al barco, hasta mi camarote…

La chica rubia la agarró de la mano y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Me podría haber hecho daño, bruta! –le gritó la chica morena.

-Sayonara, Zoro –dijo la chica rubia, perdiendo de vista al espadachín en pocos segundos.

-¿Por qué has dejado que se fuera? ¡Podríamos haberlo encerrado en la torre de vigía! ¡Lo hubiera compartido contigo!

-¡A la gente no se la secuestra para fines sexuales! –gritó la chica rubia- Venga, vámonos al barco, Silvia ya habrá hecho la comida.

-Silvia…-murmuró la morena con una cara tan pervertida y echando babas por la boca.

-Me estoy empezando a preguntar a quién escogería realmente –susurró la chica rubia.


	5. Clave de amor

He vuelto con otra de las locuras que es cada episodio de este Fic! Antes de nada, quiero decirle algo a Maria Paula. A ver...*sus ojos empiezan a brillar* ¡ME ENCANTARÍA QUE FUERAS MI NEE-CHAN! Y sí, tengo una familia muy peculiar por decirlo de alguna manera. Son geniales.

Hoy actuarán con Zoro y Robin otros dos de mis nakamas a los que también aprecio mucho: Miguel y Sele, espero que os guste el resultado. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido por ustedes.

The song es la maravillosa, preciosa, hermosa, fabulosa..."Sabes", de Reik. ¿Se nota que me encanta?

**Disclaimer: **Se me acaban las razones para comprender por qué One Piece no me pertenece. Aunque con los nakamas que tengo seguro podría hacer una serie igual de loca.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Luffy se coronó como el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, cuando alcanzó el One Piece junto a sus nakamas. Un año exactamente, ni un día más ni un día menos. ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrar dicho aniversario que con una celebración? Con una celebración cuya fecha tendría para Luffy un doble significado a partir de ahora, una doble razón para sentirse un poco más feliz y agradecido cada vez que llegara esa fecha en el calendario.

Nada mejor que celebrar el aniversario de su captura del One Piece que enlazando su vida con la de su nakama akage, con su navegante, con su pareja, con Nami. Porque ese día no solo se festejaba el primer año de Luffy como Rey de los Piratas sino que se producía el esperado enlace matrimonial entre Nami y Luffy.

La fiesta post-ceremonia no podía estar más concurrida de piratas y otras personas a las que Luffy había conocido a lo largo de su travesía por el mar y había llegado a apreciar. Ciertamente, si un miembro de la Marina se colara en esos momentos sus ojos brillarían con la misma intensidad que si Nami encontrara una cueva repleta de tesoros valiosos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema que nos incumbe. Por supuesto, los invitados más apreciados por el ahora matrimonio eran sus nakamas, quienes no podían estar más contentos de encontrarse festejando aquella felicidad con su senchou y su señora. Incluso Sanji estaba feliz de presenciar ese momento. A fin de cuentas, ya se había hecho la idea de que sus dos princesas habían volado en direcciones contrarias a la que él se encontraba. _Sí, pero con esos bakas…_Pensaba el cocinero en alguna ocasión.

¿Pero por qué me desvío del tema principal? Bueno, sigamos.

Como era costumbre, dos personas permanecían un poco apartadas de la fastuosa celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel jardín. Estaban sentados en una de las hileras de sillas colocadas frente al escenario, donde en poco rato, por lo que habían escuchado, tocarían.

-Me haces cosquillas –informó Robin a Zoro entre risas nerviosas mientras el espadachín seguía mordisqueándole el cuello. La arqueóloga suspiró, revelando a su acompañante lo mucho que disfrutaba que le hiciera aquello.

El hombre la sentó sobre su regazo, pasando sus labios del cuello a los labios de Robin, los cuales besó con ternura y lentitud, como si quisiera prolongar ese beso hasta el final de los tiempos. Cosa que, obviamente, los dos deseaban.

-¡Zoro, Zoro!

Pero claro, ¿cómo iban a poder prolongar nada con los idiotas y siempre oportunos de sus nakamas por ahí? Zoro gruñó al escuchar la voz de su capitán. Robin soltó una risita.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el espadachín cabreado con su senchou por interrumpir ese momento.

-¡Necesito que me des tu espada!

-¿Qué? –le chilló Zoro- Baka, hay tres cosas en este mundo que no comparto con nadie: a Robin, el sake y mis espadas. Así que ya estás volviendo por donde has venido.

-Pues ven tú –le dijo Luffy un poco suplicante-. Onegai, Zoro…¡Es que me han regalado una pata de jamón y necesito algo afilado para cortar! Onegai…-le pidió Luffy con tal cara de pena que Zoro no pudo negarse.

-Está bien –gruñó Zoro levantándose-. Ahora vuelvo, onna –le dio un pequeño beso a Robin antes de irse con Luffy, quien daba saltos de alegría por haber logrado tan rápido un cortador de jamón.

Robin volvió a reír. Tomó su cartera de mano y sacó su pequeño kit de maquillaje para darse unos retoques.

-Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no necesita maquillaje.

La arqueóloga levantó la mirada para encontrarse a un chico rubio unos pocos años mayor que Zoro. Llevaba una guitarra colgada al hombro por lo que Robin dedujo que se trataría de un miembro de la banda que armonizaría la velada en poco rato. Sin ninguna clase invitación, el chico se sentó al lado de Robin, la cual siguió retocándose sin importarle su nueva compañía.

-¿Sabes? Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos –le espetó el chico mirándola fijamente.

-Arigatou –dijo Robin sonriéndole y guardando el kit de maquillaje-. Esto…Me voy, luego te veré tocar, supongo.

-Espera –le pidió el joven agarrándola de la muñeca cuando la mujer se disponía a levantarse-. ¿Sabes? _Te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible._

-Eres muy amable –confesó la arqueóloga soltando una maravillosa y preciosa sonrisa-. Pero yo ya estoy ocupada. Te equivocaste de chica.

-No, no me he equivocado. Eres hermosa, Robin. _T__an perfecta como te imaginé. _Ahora tengo que tocar pero luego, ¿querrías tomar una copa conmigo? Sin segundas intenciones, solo para disfrutar de tu compañía.

-Gomen, no creo que mi pareja se lo tomara demasiado bien. Además, creo que la tuya tampoco estaría demasiado contenta de que tomaras algo conmigo.

El chico escuchó unas pisadas a su espalda y volteó. Ante ellos apareció una chica, una niña a decir verdad, morena y de baja estatura que traía una mirada furiosa, dedicada por lo que Robin pudo deducir al chico. Este suspiró resignado cuando la vio.

-¿Qué haces, aniki? –le preguntó la chica entre dientes al hombre- ¡Quedamos en que no intentarías nada!

-Pero es Robin…-murmuró el chico.

-Por eso mismo. ¡Robin ya tiene pareja y como te metas en medio…! –la niña levantó el puño en una clara señal de advertencia de lo que le pasaría si osaba meter la narices en esa relación.

-¿Por qué no te vas un rato a caminar lejos? –le sugirió el chico volteando hacia la que Robin supuso era su imouto-Estoy ocupado hablando con esta hermosa y encantadora señorita. Déjanos a solas.

-¿A solas con más de 500 invitados a pocos metros? –preguntó con sorna la niña- Además, ¿en serio quieres que en el barco se enteren de esto? Aunque, por otro lado, no sé cómo crees que puedes ligar con Robin teniendo lo que tiene.

El chico le dedicó una mirada afilada a su imouto y se giró hacia Robin, la cual asistía un poco sorprendida a la conversación.

-Perdónala, Robin. Ya se iba y cuando se vaya podré convencerte para que aceptes esa copa conmigo –le dijo el chico tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola.

-Eres muy amable –afirmó la mujer-, pero…

-¡CHICOS! –gritó un hombre subido en el escenario- Ya ha llegado la hora. Tenéis que subir a tocar.

-Espero que te guste nuestra actuación, Robin –dijo la niña.

-Te dedico la canción, Robin. ¿Sabes? Espero que disfrutes mucho –confesó el chico-. Espero que te pienses mi propuesta.

El chico no pudo seguir hablando pues la niña lo había agarrado por la oreja y lo llevaba a rastras hacia el escenario, diciéndole que rezara para que no contara lo que acababa de pasar en el barco. Robin se preguntó si acaso esos dos serían piratas. Entonces, sintió unas manos rodear su cintura.

-Has tardado –le recriminó Robin.

-Imagínate a Luffy con una gigantesca pata de jamón. Nami ha tenido que sacarle a rastras de ahí para que viniera a bailar con ella. Vamos a otro sitio, Robin.

Mientras la gente caminaba hacia el escenario para disfrutar de la actuación musical, Zoro tomó a Robin de la mano y caminó hasta un árbol cercano, donde ambos se sentaron. Algunas parejas estaban de pie, fundidas en un abrazo donde las notas musicales eran las responsables de sus rítmicos movimientos.

-Robin, ¿sabes…? –le preguntó el espadachín con una sonrisa.

_No pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos_

La voz del cantante del grupo llegaba a los oídos de la pareja oculta tras el árbol.

_¿Sabes? no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado_

-Necesito confesarte algo, Robin…

_Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe

De tanto en tanto, el cantante lanzaba una mirada a la pareja que el árbol apartaba de la celebración. La baterista sonreía con los ojos brillantes y si alguien se hubiera fijado en sus labios, habría captado que decía algo, apenas audible: "ZoRo…", susurraba maravillada.

_Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busqué sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

-Creo que la copa vas a tener que tomártela con otra, aniki –susurró con una sonrisa la baterista, a lo que su aniki en cuestión fingió no haberla oído.

-También necesito decirte, Robin, que…-prosiguió Zoro.

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti_

-Y es por eso, onna, por lo que quiero pedirte algo –confesó Zoro con las mejillas sonrosadas y visiblemente nervioso.

_Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imaginé_

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –le preguntó finalmente el espadachín.

Cuando la canción acabó, el público se puso en pie para aplaudir. Todos los asistentes menos dos, que se encontraban abrazados debajo de un árbol una vez la mujer colocó el anillo en su dedo.

-Vaya –dijo la baterista-, parece que te quedaste sin pareja para tomar la copa.

-Bah, no importa –dijo el chico-. Tengo otra compañera –dijo mirando a lo lejos, donde se encontraba el puerto que guardaba el barco desde el que habían llegado a tocar al lugar.

La niña-baterista lo miró unos instantes y luego dijo:

-Creo que vas a tener que darme razones de peso para no hacer que te quedes sin compañera de forma definitiva.

-Zoro –susurró Robin en los labios de su ahora prometido-. Yo también quiero decirte una cosa- se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

_¿Sabes? no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos..._


	6. The luck of having you near

Si bien en ocasiones Zoro era una persona capaz de tomar decisiones rápidas, sean cuales sean las consecuencias, había otras en las que se pasaba meses, años, comiéndose la cabeza. Y, si bien estas decisiones no eran tan importantes como otras, en lo respectivo a que (Esperemos) no le costaría la vida a nadie, para él sí lo eran. Podían llegar a cambiarle la vida por completo.

Por esto, y porque era Zoro, y Zoro era así, se encontraba deambulando por las calles de la ciudad en la que acababan de desembarcar horas atrás, en busca de, como no podía ser otra forma, un bar. Después de un buen rato paseando, encontró uno lo suficientemente apartado como para que ninguno de sus nakama le encontrase.

Necesitaba pensar en si se lo decía o no a Robin. ¿Cuánto llevaba ya enamorado de ella? Posíblemente desde el primer momento en el que la vió. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía más a gusto, más en casa. Olvidaba sus problemas y sus heridas. Quería decírselo, con toda su alma, quería entregarle su corazón y esperar que ella lo aceptase. Sí, vale, Nami ya le había espetado mil veces que se lo dijera, que ella podía ver a Robin diferente cuando estaba junto a él. Pero Zoro no lo sabía. ¿Arriesgar toda la relación que había en la banda solo por resolver su duda? Le parecía demasiado arriesgado.

Entró, adueñándose del primer sitio en la barra que encontró, y pidió la primera jarra de biru de la tarde. El lugar estaba bastante vacío, apenas alguna mesa estaba ocupada y en la barra solo se encontraban él y una joven mujer, sentada unas sillas a su derecha, que bebía en silencio una cola. Se fijó un poco en ella, pues era extraño encontrar a una chica que apenas debía superar la mayoría de edad bebiendo sola en una taberna como esta.

La joven, de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules que tenían un extraño brillo esperanzado, observaba fijamente su vaso, desviando en ocasiones su mirada hacia la puerta, como si esperase algo o alguien. Pareció percatarse de la mirada del kengou, pues posó sus ojos sobre él, sonriendo como escueto saludo, para después hechar un trago de su bebida.

Pasaron los minutos y un par de borrachos que se habían sentado en la parte trasera del bar comenzar a armar demasiado barullo, levantándose de su sitio y pululando por el local. Parecía ser que uno de ellos se fijó en la joven rubia y, llamando a su compañero, se acercaron a ella.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Hic!- Dijo uno de ellos, girando el rostro para poder mirar a la cara a la chica, que volvió a clavar los ojos en la cola. -Oh, no seas tan fría conmigo, niña… ¡Hic!- Espetó, agarrándole del hombro para girarla.

La chica se zafó del agarre, dándose la vuelta para encarar a los dos borrachos, pero su semblante no cambió. Sin embargo, Zoro pudo apreciar una un resplandor de alegría en sus ojos cuando posó la mirada en algo más lejano que aquellos dos idiotas.

-¿Te apetece pasar un buen rato con nosotros, muchacha…?- Comentó el otro hombre, acercándose tanto a la chica que esta tuvo que echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

El peliverde llevó una de sus manos a Wadou, dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a esos idiotas que no le estaban dejando beber en paz, cuando vio como ambos calleron al suelo incosncientes tras el sonido de dos fuertes golpes. La joven sonrió, y Zoro no pudo resistirse a posar la mirada sobre aquel que había logrado que surgiera una expresión en el rostro de la chica.

Un hombre, algo más mayor que él, con el pelo rubio, corto, y una guitarra a la espalda, observaba con una felicidad extrema a la chica. Se inclinó, sujetando con delicadeza una de las manos de ella, y la besó suavemente.

-¿Te estaban molestando estos dos idiotas, preciosa?- Mururó, levantando la vista, y la meccen se lanzó prácticamente sobre él, abrazándole.

-Te he echado de menos…- Hundió el rostro en el pecho del joven, estrechándole con fuerza.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?- Dijo, sujetando la barbilla de ella con un par de dedos para obligarla a mirarle. -Y tenemos toda la tarde para pasarlo bien.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, la chica se estiró ligeramente para alcanzar con sus labios los de él.

-¿Te ha costado mucho llegar?- Murmuró la rubia mientras de dirigían hacia una de las mesas. -Espero que no te haya reconocido nadie. Solo nos faltaría que se nos tirara encima una horda de Marines.

Ambos rieron y Zoro dedujo que debían ser una pareja de piratas.

-No me subestimes, no me ha seguido nadie. Y no es tan difícil pasearse por el Shin Sekai como parece. Solo has de tener buenas indicaciones.- Sonrió, y la chica hizo un mohín.

-Pero he oído que ya estabas por alcanzar la vieja ubicación de Shirohige…- Dijo, desviando la mirada. -Te has tomado muchas molestias en venir.

-No son molestias si es venir a verte a ti.- Argumentó el chico, dándole un suave beso. -Tampoco estaba tan lejos.

-Estabas prácticamente al otro lado del Shin Sekai…

-¿Vas a seguir quejándote o disfrutamos de la tarde que nos ha tocado juntos?- La joven sonrió y le devolvió el beso, levantándose de la mesa y dejando suficientes berries para pagar la cuenta.

Cogidos de la mano, se acercaron a la salida justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, siendo empujada por una niña pequeña, de cabello castaño que parecía bastante alterada.

-¡Noe!- Exclamó, viendo a la rubia, que la observaba con ojos preocupados. -¡Marines! ¡Han pillado a Moi peleándose consigo mismo por la calle!

-¿¡Justo ahora!?- Exclamó, con el rostro nublado de ira. -Voy a matar a nii-chan y a su dobre personalidad.- Espetó, girándose hacia el joven que la acompalaba. -Lo siento mucho, Miguel.- Murmuró, besándole con cariño. -Lo siento de verdad, tendremos que quedar otro día…- Se mordió el labio. -Ya te avisaré…

La chica le dio un último beso, dejándole ahí plantado unos segundos, para después salir corriendo por la puerta, arrastrada por la niña.

Zoro observó toda la escena en silencio, bebiendo de su, ya, cuarta jarra de la tarde. Vió como el joven suspiraba con pesadez y, sujetando su guitarra, salía de camino al puerto.

Por alguna razón se sentía con suerte. Sentía suerte de tener a Robin cerca de él, de poder hablar con ella siempre que le apeteciera. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, tan rápido como se unió a la banda podía desaparecer de ella, deándole solo, sin nada a lo que agarrarse. Y eso le aterrorizó, mucho. Se decidió, poniéndose en pie y, dejando algunos berries en la barra, (Demasiados, pero es que no se dignó a contarlos. Ya véis por donde se va toda su paga.) salió por la puerta decidido más que nunca a encarar a Robin y decirle a la cara todo lo que sentía por ella.

_Because I'm lucky to have you close. _

**Adoro colarme en los fics de los demás. XD **

**En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo (pese a que no lo hago en mi perfil) tras bastante tiempo ausente. Maldito sea el instituto y su manía de absorverme la insipiración. _**

**En fin, al que no lo haya captado aún, soy Cata (Catakira) Y os aconsejo que os paséis por mi perfil, que subiré un lemmon pronto. (Aunque no prometo nada.) **

**Pues eso, poca cosa tengo que decir. He aquí uno de los Shippers oficiales de nuestra banda, el MiNo (MiguelXNoelia). Son tan tiernos. *-* No soy una gran experta plasmando caracteres ya hechos, así que tampoco es un gran fic… Peeero en fin. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejad un review si es así. Pasaros por aquí de vez en cuando para más epic fics de Lunanoe. *-* Espero que nos veamos pronto, minna. **

**¡Un abrazo! -Muco! ;D**

**Petada =3**

**XDD**


	7. Celestinas y Doble yo

**Disclaimer: **¡Dame una oportunidad, Oda! ¡Si me das One Piece te desmotraré que puedo escribir también algo de acción! *susurra* Claro, claro, cuando sea mío ya podré hacer lo que me dé la gana...

* * *

-¡Robin, te estoy hablando!

La arqueóloga volteó hacia su nakama pelirroja rápidamente, temiendo haber sido descubierta. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablándole. Siendo sinceros, no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera la barra del bar donde se encontraban. De sus ocupantes, para ser exactos. Siendo más concretos, de una chica morena con mechas rosas y otra también castaña que no paraban de hablar con Zoro. Con _su _Zoro.

Era totalmente absurdo. No eran más que unas niñas. ¿Cómo podía sentirse…interesada porque estuvieran hablando con tanto entusiasmo con Zoro? ¿Interesada? ¿En serio, Robin? ¿Por qué no dices que estás…? ¡NO! Es absurdo y no tiene ningún sentido. No iba a reconocerlo aunque la torturaran.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto miras, Robin? –le preguntó Nami señalando hacia la barra con la mirada- No estarás…

-Me resulta curioso que kenshi san hable con chicas dado lo tímido que es –se apresuró a contestar, fingiendo calma total-. Eso es todo.

-No me engañes. Sé que…

-¡Chst! –ordenó Robin llevándose un dedo a sus labios cerrados- Intento escuchar lo que dicen.

Si la hubieran pinchado en aquel momento, Nami no habría sangrado de lo impresionada que la había dejado esa petición de su nakama. Robin no era una cotilla. ¿Desde cuándo andaba espiando las conversaciones de los demás?

Para ser exactos, no era Robin quien espiaba la charla que se fraguaba en aquella barra. Una oreja _fleur _la mantenía informada de la conversación que Zoro estaba manteniendo con aquellas dos chicas que tan cómodas parecían encontrarse con su presencia. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento. Que distinta sería la actitud de esas chicas si supieran con quien estaban hablando…

-¿Te sirvo otro vaso de sake, guapo? –le preguntó la chica castaña, que además era la camarera, al espadachín.

-Mejor trae la botella y así te ahorras tantos paseos –aconsejó Zoro. Una vez la camarera trajo la botella, el espadachín se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse pero, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, la chica de mechas rosas lo agarró por la muñeca y le obligó a que volviera a sentarse.

-¡No puedes irte! –le dijo la muchacha- No hasta que confieses lo que nosotras sabemos.

Zoro gruñó antes de dar un sorbo a la botella de sake. Ojalá entraran los marines en aquel momento y se lo llevaran para así poder quitarse de encima a esas dos. Nada más llegar a la barra, lo miraron de una forma que lo dejó totalmente intimidado. Se sentía desnudo ante sus ojos.

Entonces, luego de unos momentos de silencio, la camarera le preguntó si Robin y él habían tenido algo. Sobra decir que el hombre por poco se muere ahogado ante tal pregunta procedente de una extraña. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? La otra muchacha comenzó a darle un discurso sobre lo precioso que era estar enamorado y las desventajas de reprimirlo. _"Unas niñas dándome lecciones de amor"_. Fue lo que pensó Zoro cuando aquellas dos se pusieron la bata de Doctora Amor e intentaron representar el papel de Celestina con Robin y él como protagonistas. A decir verdad, él no tenía demasiada idea de lo que era el amor y que dos muchachas hablaran de un tema desconocido para él lo avergonzaba un poco.

Había que hacer una apreciación. La que hablaba de amor era la muchacha de mechas rosas. La camarera hablaba, básicamente, del plano físico del amor. Ya me entendéis.

De haber sabido Robin el contenido de esa charla, se habría echado a reír y hubiera caminado hacia la barra para ver la cara sonrojada que el kenshi tenía en ese momento en un primer plano. Pero la arqueóloga no podía distinguir nada de lo que hablaban a causa del alto volumen de la música del local y de la charla que un chico le estaba brindando y que se le antojaba de lo más extraña.

-Señorita, deje de moverse, va a acabar por marearme –le pedía el chico. Lo curioso era que Robin estaba sentada sin hacer movimiento alguno. Ese chico iba bastante bebido-. Está sentada, idiota, eres tú quien no deja de moverse.

Nami la había dejado sola con aquel borracho que parecía tener doble personalidad. Era algo así como la novela de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Ese tipo era bien extraño y Robin no sabía qué decir o hacer para quitárselo de encima.

-Pero si es ella quien no para de bailar –continuó el chico-. Deja de decir estupideces –contraatacó la versión B del muchacho-, vas a terminar asustándola.

-Disculpe –ante ella apareció la camarera que tan animadamente estaba charlando con Zoro. ¿Cuándo se había ido?-. Perdone a mi compañero pero es que tiene un problema de personalidad que le hace parecer más idiota cuando bebe. Tome este San Francisco como disculpa del local por haber tenido que soportarlo.

Robin no pudo agradecer el gesto ya que, al abrir la boca, la camarera estaba de camino a la barra, llevando con ella al muchacho arrastrándolo por la oreja.

-¿Qué te he dicho de andar molestando a la gente? –riñó la camarera al muchacho- Te dije que te quedaras en el barco y cuando doy una orden debes cumplirla.

-¿Qué iba a hacer solo allí? Todos os habéis ido a la isla bien para trabajar como tú o para ir vete tú a saber dónde como Noe. Pero es la senchou, baka –saltó la otra personalidad-, debes obedecerla. ¿Acaso quieres ser comida para peces?

-Mira, Moy –prosiguió la camarera luego de tomar aire-, no estoy para tus tonterías, así que siéntate y te sirvo hasta que te desmayes. Como hagas o digas alguna idiotez tiro todo tu alcohol al mar, ¿queda claro?

-¿Y bien? –saltó la pelirosa dirigiéndose a Zoro- ¿Vas a decirlo o tenemos que sacártelo entre todos?

-¿Pero por qué tengo yo que deciros nada? ¿No puedo beber en paz?

-No sabes como te comprendo, Zoro –dijo Moy-. Yo nunca…

La mirada furibunda de la camarera hizo al muchacho cerrar la boca y recordar lo sabrosa que estaba su bebida.

-Sino lo haces por ti –continuó la chica de pelo rosa-, hazlo por nosotros. ¡Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento! ¡No te reprimas, el amor es precioso, que triunfe el amor!

-Sí, sí, que triunfe y lo que tú quieras, Laura –dijo la camarera-. Verás, tengo la llave de una suite de un hotel cercano a este bar. Como dice mi nakama, reprimirse es malo y yo te doy la opción de liberarte al fin.

-Es como Cupido pero en versión hentai –afirmó el muchacho-. En lugar de flechas lanza llaves de hotel.

-¡No seas bruta, Cata! –pidió Laura- El amor no es solo sexo.

-Pero es importante –refutó la aludida-. ¿Verdad que sí, Zoro?

-¿De verdad crees que voy a hablar de sexo con dos niñas y un borracho? –preguntó incrédulo el espadachín.

-Si tú quieres, puedo demostrarte que sé más de sexo que tú –le ofreció la camarera. Zoro quiso creer que sus oídos realmente no habían oído eso.

-Vamos, Zoro –dijo Laura-. Llevas mucho tiempo navegando con ella. El roce hace el cariño y ella es tan inteligente…

-…Tan guapa –dijo Moy.

-…Y es tan atractiva –prosiguió Cata.

-¡Estaba hablando de la personalidad, baka! –especificó Laura- Zoro, ¿por qué entonces, si dices que no sientes nada por ella, has arriesgado tantas veces tu vida por salvar la suya, porque te pones nervioso cuando ella te mira…?

-…Por qué luego de Ennies Lobby tu actitud hacia ella no fue la misma que con Ussop? – preguntó la camarera.

-…Y por qué la miras con deseo cuando crees que nadie es consciente de lo que haces? –puntualizó el muchacho.

-Todo el mundo mira así a Robin –murmuró la camarera.

-Todos los pervertidos –respondió Moy entre dientes llevándose a los labios un sorbo de la bebida que le había servido su nakama.

Zoro volteó la mirada hacia Robin, quien se la sostuvo sin sentirse avergonzada porque el espadachín la hubiera sorprendido mirándola. El kenshi se ruborizó ligeramente y la arqueóloga creyó que no había nada más tierno que ver a ese hombre que en el combate cortaba a los enemigos sin piedad sonrojarse por su causa.

El espadachín apartó la mirada y se quedó mirando el contenido de su vaso. La música estaba a punto de acabar.

-Entonces, Zoro –dijeron los tres a la vez-…

-¡SÍ, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ROBIN!

Ahora sí que deseaba que los miembros de la Marina entraran en el local. Cuando empezó a pronunciar esa frase, la música cesó y todo el local escuchó perfectamente su declaración. Sus mejillas ardían y el estómago se le hizo una bola. Shimatta…

Un par de manos rodearon su cuello. No necesitó voltear para reconocer a la dueña de esas manos. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier circunstancia.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti –le susurró Robin al oído.

Zoro se levantó de su asiento. Se quedó mirando a la mujer unos momentos. Esperaba encontrar la burla en su mirada pero al darse cuenta de que había sido sincera, la elevó por las nalgas y la tomó en brazo, rodeándole la mujer las caderas con sus piernas. Se marchó casi corriendo del local sin despedirse siquiera.

-¡Invita la casa, tranquilo! –gritó la camarera.

-Como invites a tanta gente te van a despedir antes de que acabe la noche –dijo Moy.

-¡Bah! Me han pagado por adelantado. Me marcho –informó Cata-. Tengo una llave de hotel y voy a buscar a mi esposa. Amar es compartir, ¿no?

**Buenas, minna! Como habréis podido comprobar, este OneShot está formado por tres de mis nakamas y no por dos, como ha venido siendo costumbre. Por mi one-chan, Laura y Moy (¡os quiero!). Probablemente escriba un episodio más pero si alguien quiere aventurarse a escribir otro siguiendo esta misma línea por mí perfecto.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir. Bueno, sí...¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZORO! **


	8. Los sueños, realidad son

**Disclaimer: **Este año he sido buena. Tal vez si lo pido por Navidad...

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir el ligero impacto del hada sobre su vientre. Se irguió, viendo como Leaf seguía dormida tras caer desde su cama, sobre la estantería de la chica, hasta donde se encontraba ahora, tumbada bocabajo sobre su cuerpo. Riendo por lo bajo, la cogió con cuidado, más por el miedo de que si se despertara la matase que por otra cosa, y la volvió a tumbar sobre su pequeña camita sin perturbar su sueño.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse, se deshizo de las enredadas sábanas y se levantó. Maldijo por lo bajo, colocándose las gafas. Por fin lograba dormir un poco después de cuatro días de insomnio y va Leaf y la despierta.

Suspiró, observando el cuerpo dormido de Laura sobre las sábanas de la otra cama, su pelo revuelto y su rostro tranquilo, y no pudo evitar sonreir sintiéndose conmovida por la ternura que podía llegar a mostrar la más sanguinaria de la banda, su asesina e imouto.

Se rascó la nuca, viendo su reflejo por el espejo al pasar por delante de él. Tenía unas ojeras tremendas y la piel blancuzca, además de que sus pupilas verdes estaban rodeadas del rojo debido a la irritación de sus ojos.

-Maldita falta de sueño…- Murmuró con voz ronca y cansada.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. El frío suelo de madera entró en contacto con sus pies descalzos y suspiró, desentumeciendo los brazos. Caminó por el corredor, agradeciendo internamente el buen trabajo de Selena, lo último que querría ahora era que sus pasos provocaran crujidos en los tablones. Subió unos pocos escalones hacia la puerta del final del pasillo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía el estómago en la garganta. Abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina y entró, encontrándose la luz encendida y un libro sobre la mesa. Recordó que esa noche le tocaba guardia a Noe y pensó que probablemente se contrase en el baño o en el puesto de vigía para echarle un vistazo al horizonte.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un trago, notando como las náuseas amainaban ligeramente. Se dirigió a la puerta que daba a cubierta y la abrió, dejando que el frío ambiente de la noche le rozase las mejillas.

El suelo de la zona exterior del barco se sentía húmedo contra la planta de sus pies, pero no pareció darle importancia mientras se acercaba a la barandilla, apoyándose en ella y suspirando. Miró al cielo, contando las estrellas que podían verse esa noche.

La luna no había salido ese día y la chica se sintió ligeramente desanimada por ello. Ella la ayudaba a pensar. Se acordaba de cuando solía aullar hacia ella con el resto de su manada, como veía sonreir a la luna noche tras noche, como creía que ella era la única que la entendía.

Demasiado salvaje para ser humana, pero demasiado humana para ser salvaje.

O eso pensó hasta que conoció a sus nakama.

Cada uno de ellos, pese a ser pocos, parecían entenderla y saber como era, los sentía como a una familia, incluso más que su verdadera familia, su manada, ahora tan lejos de ella.

Pero ahora todo volvía a estar bocabajo. Y todo por culpa de una mirada. De su maldita mirada.

Recordaba perfectamente como sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de aquella joven, con esos dos ojos castaños que parecían decir y esconder tantas cosas. Lo recordaba tan bien porque llevaba cuatro días soñando con ellos, con esos ojos, esa mirada y su rostro. Soñando cada noche con las mismas sensaciones que tuvo al verla, las ganas de acariciar su rostro, de abrazarla de…

Pero ella sabía que eso sería imposible. Después de que Naty la hubiera sacado de ahí a empujones debido al avistamiento cercano de Marines, no la habíha vuelto a ver más que en sueños. Pero quería verla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verla.

Se giró hacia el lado del barco que daba a la ciudad. Qué fácil sería saltar a tierra y correr por toda la isla en su busca, siguiendo el rastro de ese aroma que se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza y que sabía podría reconocer hasta en un mercado lleno de perfumes.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Se dijo a si misma, mordiéndose el labio. -Recuerda quién eres, Cata. Piensa en tu sueño. Concéntrate. Deja de pensar en estupideces.

-¿De qué hablas, one-chan?- Dijo la voz de Noe a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

-¡WAAA!- Gritó sin poder evitarlo, cayendo de culo contra el suelo. -¡Dios! ¡Noe! ¡Coño, que susto me has metido!- Se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose los pantalones de pijama. -¡No te me aparezcas así por la espalda de noche, que sabes que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

-¿Qué haces a esta hora sola en la cubierta?

-No podía dormir.- Se lleva una mano a los ojos y se los frota, quitándose las gafas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, one-chan? -le pregunta dando un sorbo a la taza de té que llevaba en la mano- No me digas nada porque ambas sabemos que no es así. Llevas unos días comportándote de manera extraña.

-Yo...- Se lleva las manos a la frente y se deja caer contra la barandilla. -El problema es que no lo sé! No sé lo que me pasa...

-Puedes empezar contándome desde cuándo te sientes de esta forma. Debe haber sido algo importante para lograr tenerte confusa.

Suspira. -¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que huir del bar ese donde nos paramos? ¿Hace como cuatro días? Por culpa de unos marines?

Asiente y sonríe. -Lo sospechaba pero pensaba que eran invenciones mías. ¿Tu duda no será esa camarera morena, no?

Asiente. -No dejo de pensar en ella, de querer verla... ¡He soñado con ella! ¡Cuatro veces!- Cierra los puños y da un golpe contra la barandilla. -Que cojones me pasa..?

-Lo que te pasa es que te gusta. ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

La mira sin cambiar la expresión. -Sabes que tendrá unos 20-25 años, no?

-No te he preguntado su edad. Te he dicho que vayas a verla. ¿Por qué me saltas con su edad ahora?

-No lo sé, no sé porqué he saltado con la edad... Estoy hecha un completo lío.

La agarra por los hombros y le sonríe con ternura. -Te conozco desde hace tiempo y nunca te había visto de esa forma. Vete a verla. No quiero excusas. Pienso arrastrarte yo misma hasta el bar pero vas a verla.

Se cruza de brazos. -Inténtalo. No pienso ir.

Se cruza de brazos y suspira. -Pienso llevarte y lo haré. A menos que dejes esa repentina timidez que te ha entrado y vayas tú sola.

Cata vacila durante unos momentos. No sabe qué hacer y la mirada fija de su nakama en ella no ayuda a que pueda tomar una decisión. Tras unos instantes en silencio, abre la boca para decir las palabras que pueden cambiar su vida para siempre o mantenerla tal y como la conocía.

Entonces, la televisión se apagó, dejando como última imagen el rostro de la protagonista de la serie que nuestra pareja favorita se había sentado a ver. Cuando el aparato se apagó, Zoro se levantó del asiento como si le hubieran puesto una aguja en él.

-¡NO! –gritó indignado el hombre- ¿Por qué? ¡Justo ahora! –se quejó dándole un golpe a la televisión.

-Vaya cariño –dijo Robin sorprendida-, no sabía que te gustaran estos culebrones.

-Esto…esto…no –tartamudeó Zoro con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas-…Yo siento curiosidad, nada más. Esto son series para mujeres.

-Claro, claro –pronunció la mujer obviamente sin creerle una sola palabra-. ¿Por qué no te vuelves conmigo al sofá y tomamos otro tipo de decisiones? –le preguntó fingiendo un aire inocente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Zoro sonrió y caminó de regreso al sofá, donde cubrió el cuerpo de su pareja con el suyo.

Tan abstraídos estaban el uno en el otro que ni cuenta se dieron de que la luz había vuelto. Por tanto, Zoro no pudo ver a la joven protagonista de la serie caminando por la ciudad, todavía indecisa, rumbo hacia aquel bar que se había metido en sus sueños para no salir.

Tuvo suerte la chica. No había nadie más en el bar aparte de su sueño femenino, esa muchacha morena que por primera vez en su vida había sembrado en ella la duda.

Cata estuvo a punto de regresar al barco sin decir una palabra cuando sonó una voz. _Su _voz. Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco dentro de su pecho y en el mismo instante que aquella chica habló, todas sus dudas se disiparon: quería a esa mujer. La quería en su vida. Ya no podía alejarse de ella.

-Has vuelto –dijo la camarera con una sonrisa-. Te he estado esperando.

Cata caminó hacia la barra, sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

-¿Te pongo algo?

-Bastante –murmuró la protagonista **(N/A: ¡Tenía que ponerlo! xD)**- . No, he venido porque…porque…no dejo de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Te has colado en mi cabeza y no puedo pensar en nada que no sean tus ojos. No puedo dormir porque no paro de soñar contigo. Yo…

La otra muchacha le cogió suavemente una mano y la miró largo tiempo antes de articular sonido alguno.

-No sé quién eres –admitió la camarera-, pero desde que tuviste que marcharte del bar aquella tarde te has convertido en parte central de mis pensamientos. Cada vez que alguien entraba, era otra decepción pues no eran tus ojos los que entraban. No había sentido esto por nadie antes. Mucho menos por una desconocida.

-Puedo dejarte de ser una desconocida si tú quieres. Si vienes conmigo. No puedo dejarte ir ahora que he vuelto a verte.

La camarera salió de la barra y se colocó frente a la protagonista. Extendió su mano para agarrar la suya.

-Soy Silvia, encantada.

-Mi nombre es Cata. Ya no somos un par de desconocidas.

La protagonista agarró a la muchacha de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios que significaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa para ambas. Porque muchas veces, los sueños se hacen realidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa frase –dijo Zoro besando una vez más a Robin-. Tú eres mi sueño y ahora te tengo entre mis brazos.

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

-Tal vez esto sea un sueño, Zoro. Con lo que duermes, no me extrañaría que se alargara tanto.

**¡Mierda de final! Siento daros un final tan malo, pero no se me ocurría una conclusión mejor.**

**Bueno, otro SiCa + ZoRo para la colección. Quiero decir que este OS no me pertenece, sino que es obra de mi one-chan Cata. Yo solo le di los retoques finales pero la idea es suya. Así que todo el mérito para ella.**

**Hay dos episodios más asegurados pero a partir de entonces no puedo prometer nada. Aunque claro, también dije en el primer episodio que solo escribiría un capítulo y mira...**

**Para Cata y Silvia, que las quiero y son maravillosas. Sin ellas este fic nunca hubiera visto la luz.**

**¡Hasta la próxima entrega!**


End file.
